


Do not panic

by xenia_che



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, kinda case-fic, mentions of the Library
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenia_che/pseuds/xenia_che
Summary: Однажды Нэйтан возвращается домой, а Дюк исчез без следа. Во время поисков Нэйтан узнает один страшный секрет, который Дюк умудрился от него утаить. А так же находит Библиотеку, сталкивается с Дверью Желаний и получает удар по голове от одной очень недовольной иллюзии.





	Do not panic

**Author's Note:**

> МПРЕГ!  
> Сюжет этого фанфика мне приснился, честно. Мрген тут больше упоминается в разговорах, чем описывается по факту.  
> Как верно заметила моя волшебная Лерра "В стереке держались, а тут понеслась".  
> Я до этого никогда не писала мпрег и сомневаюсь, что когда-нибудь ещё напишу.  
> Джаст фор фан, что называется.
> 
> Disclaimer: всё не моё  
> Ворнинг! Небечено.

На улице поздняя ночь, луна отражается на спокойной сегодня поверхности моря, волны тихо плещутся о причал. Нэйтан сидит в своём джипе, припаркованном на привычном месте под раскидистым клёном, и, сложив руки на руле и устроив на них подбородок, задумчиво смотрит вдаль. В темноте силуэты кораблей едва различимый – фонари уже давно приглушили, иллюминаторы в жилых каютах погасли. Нэйтан вздыхает, но не двигается с места. Они с Дюком поссорились сегодня утром. Опять. В этом нет ничего необычного, на самом деле. Они цапаются по любому поводу, потому что Дюк не может не действовать Нэйтану на нервы. А Нэйтан не может не реагировать. В принципе, Нэйтана всё устраивает, тем более, вечером, после любой ссоры, они всё равно оказываются в одной постели. И если днём в присутствии Дюка у Нэйтана руки дрожать от ярости, то по ночам они дрожат у него от страсти. Дюк умелый любовник, он знаете Нэйтана как свои пять пальцев. Он знает, где надавить, куда поцеловать, где погладить, чтобы Нэйтан окончательно потерял голову. Нэйтан целыми днями проводит в состоянии бесчувственности, его тело не замечает ни тепла, ни холода, ни чужих прикосновений. От этого горячие руки Дюка кажутся особенно желанными. Тем более, хоть Дюк и невыносим большую часть времени, Нэйтан не может не восхищаться его умом и самоотверженностью, с которой тот бросается на каждую новую трабл. А уж затаённая нежность, которая загорается в глазах Дюка каждый раз, когда Нэйтан оказывается рядом, не может не сводить его, Нэйтана, с ума.

Но в последние три недели что-то изменилось. Нэйтан чувствует – что-то происходит. Дюк невыносим сильнее обычного. Цепляется к каждой мелочи – неправильный взгляд, резкий голос, глупый вопрос. Настроение у Дюка меняется с бешенной скоростью: то он привычно усмехается и отпускает ехидные комментарии, а через мгновение его лицо застывает восковой маской, а руки сжимаются в кулаки. По утрам Дюка невозможно вытащить из постели. Раньше Дюк всегда легко просыпался в 7 утра, даже если накануне они куролесили до рассвета. Теперь Дюк хочет спать, постоянно: он засыпает в джипе Нэйтана по дороге в «Серую Чайку»; в кабинете Нэйтана на диване, когда Нэйтан и Одри выходят на пять минут за свежим кофе; дремлет, облокотившись на барную стойку в собственном ресторане. Дюк засыпает мгновенно, будто выключается, и это настораживает Нэйтана больше всего. А ещё Дюк постоянно таскает с собой шоколадки. Нэйтан никогда не наблюдал за ним особой любви к сладкому, но теперь это какая-то одержимость. Нэйтан отмечает все эти и ещё множество других изменений, и постепенно у него в голове начинает складываться весьма безрадостная картина.

Сначала Нэйтан думает про наркотики. Он видел своей жизни достаточно наркоманов, чтобы сразу заметить подозрительные симптомы. Резкая смена настроения, изменение привычек, тяга к сладостям, как к источнику серотонина. Нэйтан пристально наблюдает за Дюком несколько дней, выискивая подтверждение своей теории. Расширенные зрачки, подозрительное поведение, странные звонки, стремление где-нибудь спрятаться от людей, чтобы принять очередную дозу. Зрачки у Дюка действительно часто расширяются, но только при его, Нэйтана, появлении. Подозрительное поведение Дюку было свойственно всегда, так же, как и странные звонки посреди ночи всегда были частью его жизни. И за те дни, что Нэйтан усилил свою бдительность, существенных изменений в этой области он найти не смог.

Тогда иррациональная часть Нэйтана решает, что Дюк завел любовницу. Или любовника. В принципе, они никогда специально не договаривались быть друг у друга единственными, но как-то с самого начала всё так сложилось, что в их отношениях не было места посторонним людям. И теперь Нэйтан проводит целых три дня, сходя с ума от беспочвенной ревности. Вообще-то, он совсем не ревнивый человек. Нэйтан всегда считал, что доверие между партнёрами – самая важная составляющая отношений. Да и Дюк никогда не давал ему повода сомневаться –даже его привычка безбожно флиртовать со всем, что движется, сошла на нет после того, как они с Нэйтаном окончательно признали взаимное влечение. Но это всё рациональные доводы, которые эмоциональная часть Нэйтана (в чьём существовании он всегда сомневался) игнорирует начисто. Нэйтан падает так низко, что даже устраивает за Дюком слежку. Так Нэйтан узнает, что Дюк проводит в **_«Серой Чайке»_** больше времени, чем рассказывает; его контрабандистские дела почти сошли на нет; а вот в кондитерской у Розмари Дюк является постоянным клиентом и имеет особое пристрастие к клубничным капкейкам, а это значит, что три месяца назад Дюк нагло врал Нэйтану в лицо, утверждая, что равнодушен к капкейкам как к идее.  Всё это замечательно, но теория Нэйтана об измене не подтверждается, а значит, он всё ещё не представляет, что именно твориться с Дюком.

И вот теперь Нэйтан сидит в своём джипе и никак не может заставить себя выйти из машины и встретиться с Дюком лицом к лицу. Нэйтан планирует сегодня поговорить с ним начистоту, Дюк наверняка будет врать в ответ, а это приведёт к очередной ссоре. Нэйтан не хочет ссориться, он хочет выпить пива, спокойно поужинать, а потом целоваться до саднящих губ и сбитого дыхания. Нэйтан вздыхает, смотрит на часы и, поморщившись, вынимает ключи из замка зажигания.

 

 ** _Cape_** ** _Rouge_** неторопливо покачивается на легких волнах, свет не горит ни в одном из иллюминаторов. Нэйтан недоуменно хмурится и ускоряет шаг. Дюк всегда дожидается его, даже если он возвращается совсем поздно и заранее звонит предупредить, что ждать его совсем не обязательно. Нэйтан неоднократно заставал Дюка спящим на диване в общей каюте с книжкой в руках и с недопитым кофе на столе. Дюк, конечно, каждый раз утверждает, что он никого не ждал, а просто спокойно читал, но Нэйтан знает Дюк слишком хорошо, чтобы поверить этим словам. Сейчас же на **_Cape_** ** _Rouge_** темно и тихо, Нэйтан торопливо поднимается на борт, дергает на себя тяжелую железную дверь. Та легко поддается, открывается с тихим скрипом. Дюк специально не смазывает петли, чтобы всегда знать, когда кто-то пытается к нему зайти. Нэйтан на всякий случай вынимает свой служебный пистолет из кобуры на поясе и по привычке достаёт фонарик. Он медленно заходит в жилую зону, двигается максимально тихо, вслушивается в каждый шорох. Темнота впереди, кажется, сгущается.

Нэйтан тщательно обыскивает **_Cape_** ** _Rouge_** , сначала жилые каюты, потом нижние палубы и грузовой отсек. Он вихрем проносится по кораблю, включая весь свет на своём пути, заглядывает в самые потайные места, во все шкафы и сундуки. Дюка нигде нет. Нэйтан знает, что он должен быть дома, тем более, его телефон и связка ключей от **_«Серой Чайки»_** лежат на прикроватной тумбочке в спальне. Но Дюка нет, и от этого факта у Нэйтана в груди начинает зарождаться тихая паника. Ещё год назад Нэйтан сказал бы, что Дюк просто сбежал. Утомился от практически ежедневной борьбы с траблс, бросил всё и отправился покорять мир. Но теперь Нэйтан знает лучше. Хэйвен стал слишком неспокойным, а Дюк – слишком родным, чтобы подозревать его в подобном поступке. Тем более, Дюк ни за что не оставил бы свою **_Cape_** ** _Rouge_** на произвол судьбы. Эти двое были неразлучны последние 12 лет, и Нэйтан подозревает, что Дюк скорее избавится от него, чем от своего корабля.

 

Одри приезжает первая, её каблуки гулко стучат по каменному причалу. Вообще-то Одри обычно не носит каблуки, а это значит, что Нэйтан вызвонил её со свидания. Он целую секунду чувствует себя виноватым, но потом он думает про Дюка, про опасность, в которой тот мог оказаться, и чувство вины мгновенно испаряется.

\- Ох, Нэйтан…- Одри порывисто обнимает его, её голос немного дрожит от неподдельного волнения. Её прикосновение обжигает, и Нэйтан непроизвольно отстраняется.

Одри одета в длинное голубое платье и меховую накидку, её волосы завиты в аккуратные локоны, а её глаза подведены сильнее обычного. Что ж, значит, Нэйтан был прав, она действительно сбежала со свидания. Ещё год назад он бы хотел, чтобы она так нарядилась для него. Сейчас он думает только о том, сколько времени они потеряют на то, чтобы завезти Одри домой переодеться.

Сразу за Одри приезжает Дуайт, хмурый и сосредоточенный. Бронежилет привычно закрывает его торс.

\- Что нам известно на данный момент? – Дуайт сразу переходит к делу, не тратя время на эмоции.

\- Дюк исчез, - Нэйтан оборачивается и ещё раз окидывает взглядом осиротевшую **_Cape_** ** _Rouge_**. – Его телефон и ключи от **_«Серой Чайки»_** на месте. Я не нашел его джип, но…это не значит, что он уехал на нём по доброй воле.

Дуайт кивает и достаёт свой мобильный, чтобы разослать ориентировки, как надеется Нэйтан, по всему штату. Одри уже успела сменить обеспокоенное выражение лица на сосредоточенное, уже превратилась из взволнованной подруги в детектива.

\- Нам надо выяснить, как он провёл сегодняшний день. – Рассуждает вслух Одри, ёжится под порывами холодного морского ветра, поправляет лезущие в глаза локоны. – Нэйтан, когда ты видел его последний раз?

\- За завтраком, - тихо отвечает Нэйтан, чувствуя, как сжимается его горло. – Он никак не мог перестать подначивать меня по поводу моей рубашки. Настаивал, что я выгляжу как настоящий коп, и он, как приличный контрабандист, стесняется появляться в моем обществе на людях.

\- Вы поссорились? – мягко спрашивает Одри, заглядывая ему в глаза.

\- Нет, - Нэйтан упрямо качает головой, затем вздыхает, сдаваясь. – Да. Я запустил в него тарелку.

 - А он? – Одри с трудом сдерживает нежную усмешку.

-  Он закатил глаза и назвал меня слишком впечатлительным. И уехал, в **_«Серую Чайку»,_** я подозреваю. – Нэйтан прикрывает глаза, тяжело вздыхая. – Я купил нам новый набор тарелок. Пластмассовых.

\- Нэйтан, мы найдём его, - с силой произносит Одри, осторожно сжимая плечо Нэйтана. Дуайт, оторвавшись от телефона, согласно кивает. Нэйтан очень хочет им верить.

 

Через три дня поиски заходят в тупик. Джип Дюка обнаруживается на границе с Нью-Гемпширом, рядом с мотелем в небольшом городке под названием Гайлид. Ключи всё ещё в замке зажигания, никаких следов насилия или борьбы. Никаких следов Дюка. Нэйтан от злости разбивает костяшки в кровь об капот патрульной машины.

Никто из жителей Гайлида не помнит высокого незнакомца, который приехал на праворульном джипе. Никаких других незнакомцев местные жители тоже не помнят. Дуайт и Одри продолжают настойчиво метаться по Гайлиду, пока Нэйтан ждёт их на заднем сиденье собственного джипа, где они заперли его после того, как он попытался _вытрясти всю правду_ из местного пьянчужки.

 

Рассвет четвертого дня застаёт их в кабинете Нэйтана и Одри. Сама Одри стоит возле доски расследования, закусив губу и нахмурив брови. С доски на неё смотрит Дюк – фотография совсем новая, Дюк получил права буквально месяц назад взамен тех, что сгорели во время борьбы с очередной трабл. Нэйтан сидит в своём кресле, сложив руки на столе и уткнувшись в них лбом. Он не помнит, когда последний раз нормально спал. Он не может находиться на **_Cape_** ** _Rouge_** , где всё буквально пропитано воспоминаниями о Дюке. Он не может спать в своём доме, потому что всё там кажется чужим и неуютным – Нэйтан не живёт там уже больше полугода. И уж тем более он не может принять щедрое приглашение Одри оккупировать её гостевой диван – Нэйтан вообще старается держаться от **_«Серой Чайки»,_** над которой расположена квартира Одри, как можно дальше. Всё, что ему остается – старенький диван в их кабинете. Но выспаться на нём, естественно, нереально. Тем более, что во время расследования их кабинет больше похож на проходной двор.

Они восстановили тот последний день Дюка в Хэйвене, насколько смогли.

7.35 – вышел из дома

7.50 – купил кофе и набор клубничных капейков у Розмари

8.10 – приехал в «Серую Чайку»

14.20 – отправился в Хэйвен Госпиталь (неизвестно, с кем он там встречался)

18.07 – засветился на дорожной камере на пересечении Шедоу-стрит и Бард-рут

18.30 – его видели выходящим из джипа в порту

На этом их знания о передвижениях Дюка заканчиваются. Нэйтан и Дуайт ездили в Хэйвен Госпиталь, но так и не смогли выяснить, к кому именно приезжал Дюк. Никто из врачей не опознал в нём своего пациента, а стационарные больные отрицали, что он приходил к кому-то из них. Этот тупик оказался окончательным и бесповоротным.

 

Нэйтан ужасно хочет спать. Ему кажется, что его голова набита ватой, а в глаза насыпали песок. Но он не может заснуть, как ни пытается. Одри тоже выглядит осунувшейся, с тёмными кругами под глазами. В отличии от Нэйтана, она вполне в состоянии спать, но чувство ответственности и переживание за друзей заставляют её день за днём уделять расследованию всё своё свободное время. Нэйтан уже даже не пытается чувствовать себя виноватым.

\- Нэйтан? Одри? – к ним в кабинет заглядывает Стэн, неловко мнется в дверях, растерянно переводя взгляд с одно детектива на другого. – Я помню, Дуайт запретил вас отвлекать, но…В общем, к вам посетитель.

Нэйтан поднимает голову и выжидательно смотрит на Стэна, Одри одобрительно кивает.

В кабинет, будто она ждала прямо под дверью, заходит Глория. На её лице вместо привычной саркастичной ухмылки написано сомнение и беспокойство одновременно. Нэйтан и Одри недоуменно переглядываются.

\- К вам совершенно не пробиться, - говорит Глория, игнорируя их удивленные взгляды, и тяжело опускается в кресло для посетителей, стоящее перед столом Нэйтана. – То никого нет на месте, то этот парень никого к вам не пускает. Конечно, раз у нас нет в производстве никаких убийств, то судмедэксперта можно запросто игнорировать. Пф.

\- Глория, - Одри устало вздыхает, Нэйтан же просто роняет голову обратно на сложенные руки, понимая, что в их расследовании толку от судмедэксперта не может быть никакого. – У нас действительно нет ни одного убийства. В кои-то веки. Мы занимаемся поисками Дюка. Ты ведь наверняка уже слышала, что он пропал? Я спала три часа, Нэйтан вон вообще уже больше похож на зомби. Пожалуйста, если у тебя что-то срочное, давай разберемся с этим побыстрее? Правда, прошу тебя.

\- Кхм, так я, собственно, как раз по поводу Дюка…- Глория замолкает, хмурится, коротко откашливается.

\- Что? – Нэйтан редко поворачивается к ней всем телом, чувствуя, как бледнеет. – Неужели…?

\- Нет-нет, - поспешно отвечает Глория, вскидывая ладони в успокаивающем жесте. – За эти три дня ко мне не привезли ни одного трупа, подходящего под описание Дюка, не волнуйся.

\- Глория, пожалуйста, не томи, - Одри подходит к столу Нэйтана и присаживается на край, сосредотачивая всё своё внимания на судмедэксперте.

\- Дюк приходил ко мне на консультацию, - начинает Глория нерешительно. – В тот день, когда он пропал, он был у меня в больнице.

\- К тебе? На консультацию? – Нэйтан недоуменно хмурится. – Но зачем? Он хотел узнать, как избавиться от трупа?

\- Нэйтан, - одергивает его Одри и кивает Глории, чтобы она продолжала.

\- Нет, он…последние несколько недель он чувствовал себя неважно. Сначала он надеялся, что всё пройдёт само, но…В общем, ему становилось только хуже. Поэтому он наконец-то вынул голову из задницы и догадался обратиться к врачу. Но, естественно, он не мог пойти к первому попавшемуся доктору в Хэйвен Госпиталь. Я имею в виду, что круг людей, знающих о траблс, ограничен, и, насколько мне известно, я единственный человек с медицинским образованием. А его симптомы вполне могли быть связаны либо с его собственной трабл, либо с чьей-то ещё.

\-  Какие симптомы? – поспешно спрашивает Нэйтан, настораживаясь всё больше.

Глория мнется пару секунд, видно, что ей тяжело даётся нарушение врачебной этики, хоть она в первую очередь и патологоанатом.

\- Сонливость, утренняя тошнота, резкие смены настроения, изменения вкусовых предпочтений, - наконец скороговоркой выдаёт Глория и снова откашливается. – Сначала я подумала, что он надо мной издевается.

\- Почему? – Нэйтан удивленно приподнимает брови.

\- Это ведь…- от неожиданности у Одри вырывается нервный смешок. – Это симптомы беременности. Каждая девушка знает их наизусть.

\- Беременности? – тупо переспрашивает Нэйтан и откидывается на спинку кресла. Происходящее резко начинает напоминать театр абсурда.

\- Да, - Глория снова запинается. – Сначала я попыталась его прогнать, но он настаивал, что это правда. Тогда я…кхм, я провела серию тестов. Взяла у него кровь на анализ и, кхм, мы сделали с ним узи. О, это был кошмар. В морге нет аппарата узи, так что нам с интерном пришлось разыграть целый спектакль, чтобы провести Дюка в кабинет узиста. Но…

Глория замолкает, нервно теребит край своего пиджака, снова затужно откашливается.

\- Мы получили положительные результаты. – голос Глории звучит глухо. – Жизнеспособный плод, 9 недель, насколько я могу судить. В конце концов, я не акушер…

\- Плод? – переспрашивает Одри, часто-часто моргая длинными ресницами. – Внутри Дюка?

\- Да, - отрывисто кивает Глория.

\- Плод? – не унимается Одри, резко поднимается на ноги, делает круг по кабинету. – Серьезно?!

\- Да, - Глория снова кивает и осторожно смотрит на Нэйтана. – Поздравляю, кстати.

\- С чем? – Нэйтан понимает, что нещадно тормозит, но его мозг никак не желает обрабатывать полученную информацию.

\- Эх ты, папаша, - Глория усмехается первый раз с тех пор, как зашла к ним в кабинет.

\- Я?! – Нэйтан чувствует, как у него начинает кружиться голова.

\- Ну не я же, - усмешка Глории становится шире.

\- Окей, хорошо, допустим, - Одри, немного придя в себя, возвращается к столу Нэйтана, её выражение лица опять становится деловым. – Как Дюк воспринял эту новость?

\- Скажем так, сначала он был несколько шокирован. Но спустя одну истерику и полчаса упражнений в сарказме, эта идея стала казаться ему чуть более реальной.

\- Так, - Одри устало потирает лоб и глубоко вздыхает. – Понятно, что эта чья-то трабл. Я не понимаю пока, как именно она работает и почему именно Дюк стал её жертвой, но…Мы ведь все согласны, что это неестественное событие?

\- Конечно это трабл, не чудо же Господне, - Глория явно чувствует себя лучше после того, как поделилась с ними этой безумно новостью. – Только трабл или нет, но плод вполне реален. Это не иллюзия, не фантом. Внутри Дюка действительно зародилась новая жизнь. И активно развивается.

Мне кажется, даже активнее, чем плоду вообще положено. С другой стороны, я никогда раньше не имела дела с магическими беременностями, так что…

\- Что произошло дальше? – подаёт голос Нэйтан, губы слушаются его с трудом.

\- Я не решилась ничего с ним делать, - пожимает плечами Глория. – Я умею резать только мертвых людей. А он настаивал на том, чтобы я из него _это_ немедленно вынула. Я отправила его к моей…кхм, знакомой. Она…что-то вроде знахарки.

\- Ты отправила Дюка к знахарке, чтобы она сделала ему аборт? – ровным голосом уточняет Одри, Нэйтан опять чувствует приступ головокружения.

\- Это специальная знахарка, - Глория недовольно дергает плечом. –Она…что-то вроде ведьмы. Она большую часть жизни пожила в Хэйвене, но пару лет назад она перебралась в Массачусетс. Поближе к источникам силы, как она сама сказала.

\- Серьезно?! – опять восклицает Одри, мгновенно теряя весь свой профессионализм. – Ведьма в лесах Массачусетса? И это вместо того, чтобы провести операцию в больнице, как все нормальные люди?

\- Одри, - Глория становится необычно серьезной. – Это мужская беременность, вызванная какой-то сверхъестественной силой. Мы не знаем до конца, как работают траблс. Мы знаем только, что они связаны с эмоциями людей, и что многие из них потенциально опасны для жизни. Но на этом наши знания заканчиваются. Мы так и не разобрались, почему Нэйтан начал вдруг чувствовать Дюка, хотя раньше только у тебя был иммунитет к его трабл. Мы, считай, едва тронули этот айсберг. А ты хочешь, чтобы я рисковала жизнью Дюка? Я отправила его к тому единственному человеку, который разбирается в этом лучше всех нас, вместе взятых. Просто у неё совершенно иной подход. Я знаю, что она не станет с нами ничего обсуждать и давать подсказки, но и человека в настоящей опасности они на за что не бросит. Делия – единственный человек, кому я смогла доверить своего первого живого пациента.

Одри и Нэйтан потрясенно переглядываются. Нэйтану кажется, что его мир перевернулся с ног на голову. Ему очень хочется ущипнуть себя, чтобы убедиться, что он не заснул посреди расследования, и это не безумный сон его утомленного мозга. К сожалению, с его трабл любые попытки причинить себе боль заранее обречены на провал. Поэтому он просит Одри его немедленно ущипнуть. Одри смотрит на него с сочувствием, но просьбу выполняет. Нэйтан чувствует легкие волны боли, расходящиеся от того места, где Одри сжала его кожу между своими тонкими пальцами. Глория никуда не исчезает, лишь качает головой, глядя на Нэйтана. Что ж, значит, это не сон.

\- Глория, почему ты не пришла к нам раньше? – спрашивает Нэйтан, как только у него получается взять себя в руки.

\- Я думала, что всё под контролем, пыталась выиграть для Дюка немного времени. Тем более, я была уверена, что он всё тебе рассказал, Нэйтан. – Глория вдыхает и качает головой. – Оказывается, я ошиблась. А теперь он так долго не выходит на связь, что мне стало не по себе.

Нэйтан чувствует, как у него в груди начинает зарождаться искренняя, чистая паника.

 

А дальше расследование быстро набирает обороты. Сначала они вместе с Глорией отыскивают Дуайта и рассказывают ему всю эту безумную историю сначала. Дуайт реагирует гораздо сдержаннее Одри, что заставляет Нэйтана в очередной раз задуматься, с чем же приходилось Дуайту сталкиваться в те годы, когда он был чистильщиком на службе у Гарланда Уорноса. Затем они долго и мучительно решают, каким составом отправляться на поиски этой ведьмы, подружки Глории. Нэйтан, естественно, рвётся в бой, Одри тоже уже бьет копытом, но Дуайт утверждает, что не готов остаться сразу без обоих своих детективов, а сам он, как шеф полиции, тоже не может бросить всё и побежать на поиски Дюка в леса Массачусетса. Но отправить Нэйтана одного он тем более не готов. Всё-таки Дуайт знает его не первые день. Наконец, спустя час активных споров и попыток придумать хоть какую-то годную схему, Дуайт сдаётся и соглашается, чтобы с Нэйтаном поехала Одри. Эта новость приводит Одри в восторг, и она тут же бросается собирать вещи и еду в дорогу. А Нэйтан падает на диван в кабинете и, к своему удивлению, тут же проваливается в глубокий, здоровый сон.

 

В Массачусетсе пасмурно и сыро. Конечно, это мало отличается от Мэйна, но там пасмурность и сырость какие-то другие, более привычные. Одри кутается в шарф, поправляет свои перчатки без пальцев. Нэйтан смотрит на неё с легкой завистью – он не чувствует ни холодного ветра, ни промозглого воздуха. Он уже пять дней ничего не чувствует. Вообще. Воспоминания о горячих ладонях Дюка, у его нежных губах, мягких волосах, заставляют сердце Нэйтана биться чаще. Дюк – его главная связь с миром. И теперь он снова ощущает себя слепцом в толпе видящих. Кинестетическим слепцом.

 Жилище _ведьмы_ Делии оказывается симпатичным двухэтажным домиком на окраине славного города Ли. Дом окружен со всех сторон высокими клёнами, в листве которых весело щебечут какие-то птицы. Нэйтан никогда не интересовался орнитологией. Да и сама _ведьма_ Делия оказывается приятной пожилой дамой в цветастом платье, кутающейся в шерстяную накидку. Она улыбается Нэйтану и Одри, от неё исходит невероятное спокойствие. Такое мягкое и ненавязчивое, что Нэйтану кажется, будто он чувствует его теплом на своей коже. На мгновение, сжигающее его изнутри беспокойство отходит на второй план.

\- Да, Дюк, славный мальчик, - кивает Делия, наливая чай в маленькие фарфоровые чашечки, - Он был у меня на днях. С очень необычной проблемой, надо признать. Я так понимаю, Нэйтан, именно ты у нас счастливый будущий отец?

Нэйтан чувствует, как от этих слов что-то внутри него взрывается маленьким фейерверком. Он откашливается и неопределенно пожимает плечами.

\- Где он теперь? – подаёт голос Одри, грея руки о тонкий фарфор.

\- О, милая, Дюк очень далеко отсюда, - Делия дружелюбно улыбается, устраиваясь поудобнее на широком белом диване. – Он в единственном месте в этом мире, где он сможет пережить эту беременность.

\- Где? – голос Нэйтана звучит резко, но ему глубоко плевать. Он должен, обязан знать, где именно находится Дюк. Прямо сейчас.

\- Дюк предупредил меня, что вы придёте, - всё с той же улыбкой говорит Делия и, неторопливо достав печенье из коробки, аккуратно выкладывает его в вазочку. – Он просил передать, чтобы вы его не искали.

Нэйтан с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не закричать. Он не доверяет этой _ведьме_ , что бы там Глория ни говорила. У них нет доказательств, что Дюк действительно был здесь. И уж тем более у них нет доказательств, что Делия не сделала с ним ничего плохого. Дюк вполне может быть спрятан где-нибудь в её подвале, и Нэйтан готов перевернуть этот домик вверх дном, чтобы убедиться в правдивости слов его хозяйки.

\- Дюк не хочет, чтобы вы его нашли, но я считаю, что он не должен справлять с этим в одиночку, - продолжает Делия, будто не замечая напряженности Нэйтана. – Поэтому, я расскажу вам, где он прячется. В Библиотеке.

\- В библиотеке? Серьезно? – кажется, Одри снова заело. Она пытается казаться угрожающей, но очень сложно напугать человека, когда твоё лицо против воли вытягивается от удивления.

\- В Библиотеке, - повторяет Делия и тихо смеется себе под нос. – Библиотека это специальное волшебное помещение, где всё не то, чем кажется. Я уверена, вам обоим там понравится. Особенно тебе, Одри. Ты ведь уже бывала в странных помещениях раньше, неправда ли?

Одри хмурится и, ничего не говоря, вопросительно смотрит на Нэйтана.

\- Волшебное помещение? – переспрашивает Нэйтан, цепляясь за самое подозрительное в словах Делии.

\- В этом мире много необычного, - пожимает плечами _ведьма_ , и доливает ещё чай в свою чашку. – Ваши траблс только маленькая часть большой картины. Магия, траблс, оборотни, волшебные сараи, Библиотека – всё это явления одного порядка, но разного характера. Я могу рассказать вам, как попасть в Библиотеку, если вы пообещаете мне, что не будете пытаться забрать оттуда Дюка до тех пор, пока ребёнок не появится на свет. Я не шучу, когда говорю, что только в Библиотеке они оба смогут безопасно пережить эту беременность.

\- Но ведь Дюк хотел избавиться от…плода, - выдавливает Нэйтан, всё ещё с подозрением глядя на Делию.

\- Да, - кивает она. – Хотел. Но, к сожалению, это невозможно. Только если он сам умрёт, но на это Дюк пойти не решился.

\- То есть, где-то там в волшебной Библиотеке одиноко бродит беременный Дюк? – Одри старается сохранить максимально деловой тон, но её губы никак не желают перестать разъезжаться в ухмылку.

\- Да, - Делия снова широко улыбается, игнорируя сарказм в словах Одри. – И я расскажу вам, как к нему попасть.

 

Нэйтан лежит в своём номере в мотеле и никак не может уснуть. Они расстались с Делией несколько часов назад, после чего они с Одри долго решали, как действовать дальше. Путь до Библиотеки довольно простой, а вот как убедить Библиотекаря пустить их внутрь, они так и не смогли придумать. Одри предлагала сказать правду, но эта правда казалась Нэйтану настолько абсурдной, что он настаивал на какой-нибудь красивой лжи. Они так и не смогли прийти к единому мнению, зато у Одри получилось его накормить, потому что он был слишком увлечен спором. Из-за своей трабл Нэйтан регулярно забывает есть, а уж когда все его мысли сосредоточены только на спасении Дюка, он тем более не помнит о необходимости набить своё брюхо.

Нэйтан поворачивается на другой бок, прикрывает глаза и снова пытается провалиться в страну снов. Но вместо этого он думает о том, как сильно ему не хватает Дюка. Он и не подозревал, что всё так серьезно. Их роман начался случайно, очередной словесный поединок, который под воздействием отменного (и явно контрабандного) рома перетёк в страстные поцелуи. Следующие несколько дней Нэйтан изо всех сил скрывался от Дюка, потому что никак не мог разобраться в себе, действительно ли его привлекает сам Дюк или всё дело в том, что он, Нэйтан, может чувствовать его, Дюка, прикосновения. Ответ на этот вопрос так и не нашелся, зато Дюк наконец-то выловил его в полицейском участке, затащил в кладовку и, прижав Нэйтана к двери всем телом, опустился перед ним на колени. И тут Нэйтан уже не мог ни о чём больше думать, кроме жаркого рта и нежных губ на своём члене.

Это воспоминание заставляет ресницы Нэйтана затрепетать. Он переворачивается на спину и, на мгновение замешкавшись, запускает руку под одеяло. Ему не приходилось заниматься этим уже год, с тех пор, как Дюк оказался в его постели. Но он помнит, что сексуальное возбуждение это, в общем-то, всего лишь химическая реакция в мозгу. И если хорошенько включить фантазию, то даже без прикосновений вполне можно получить удовольствие. И Нэйтан включает. Он вспоминает все их проведенные вместе ночи, образы сливаются, перетекают один в другой. Разгоряченный Дюк над ним, под ним, прижимается, нависает, кусает шею, держит его руки над головой, проникает глубже, шире раздвигает ноги, выгибается дугой, стонет глухо в подушку, в его шею, кусает губы, ласкает его ухо языком. И говорит. Дюк болтлив в постели не меньше, чем в жизни. Он постоянно рассказывает Нэйтану о своих фантазиях, самый сокровенных. И Нэйтан не знает, что возбуждает его больше – горячие прикосновения или жаркий шепот. Возможно, всё и сразу. Нэйтан неуверенно ласкает себя, плохо представляя, что именно делают его руки. Он не чувствует собственную кожу, зато он всегда чувствует кожу Дюка. Каждый раз этот факт вызывает у него искреннее удивление. Нэйтан ощущает, как его тело выгибается, как сбивается дыхание. Он зритель в собственном теле, но фантазию у него не отнять. Нэйтан вспоминает Дюка, разметавшегося на постели, длинные волосы рассыпаны по подушке, капельки пота блестят на шее и на груди. Низкий стон вырывается у Дюка, и Нэйтан непроизвольно стонет сам. Его тело совсем близко к оргазму, он в этом не сомневается. Нэйтан мысленно жадно разглядывает Дюка, и неожиданно для самого себя видит заметно округлившийся смуглый живот. Его дыхание рвано вырывается из груди. Эта фантазия кажется одновременно невероятно неправильной и жутко возбуждающей. Перед глазами у него взрывается фейерверк, он загнанно дыши, а тело резко становится расслабленным и непослушным. Нэйтан тратит несколько минут на то, чтобы привести себя в порядок, стараясь не думать, какая именно картина подтолкнула его к финалу. Зато засыпает он после этого мгновенно.

 

 

Они стоят перед входов в Библиотеку и нерешительно переглядываются. Вход в одно из самых таинственных зданий в мире замаскирован под небольшую зелёную дверцу в фундаменте моста  Сент-Джонс. Её почти не видно с дороги, так что они с трудом смогли к ней подобраться. Одри решительно дергает плечами и тянется в потемневшей от времени бронзовой ручке. Нэйтан по привычке заводит руку назад, чтобы достать свой служебный пистолет. Его пальцы хватают воздух. К сожалению, им обоим не разрешили взять оружие с собой на борт самолёта, не смотря на то, что они оба полицейские. Правила авиакомпаний очень строги на этот счёт: если полицейский путешествует не по служебной надобности, то и оружие он обязан провозить так же, как обычные пассажиры. Нэйтан чертыхается про себя и покрепче сжимает свой фонарик. На всякий случай.

Дверь поддается с первой попытки. Открывается тихо, без единого звука. Нэйтан заглядывает внутрь и видит длинный коридор с каменными стенами, уходящий под небольшим наклоном вперёд и вниз. Одри прикладывает палец к губам и, достав свой фонарик, первая перешагивает через порог.

Они идут, кажется, целую вечность. Вход остался далеко позади, и хотя они ни разу никуда не свернули, свет из дверного проёма быстро исчез у них за спинами. Внутри темно, но темнота эта не злая, она легко рассеивается от их слабых фонариков. Каменные стены аккуратно вычищены, нигде не видно ни паутины, ни пыли, хотя у Нэйтана складывается стойкое ощущение, что никто давно уже не ходил по этому коридору. Наконец, коридор неохотно заворачивает вправо. Потом, сразу налево. Они проходят ещё не меньше двух сотен ярдов и оказываются перед створчатыми дверьми. По обеим сторонам ровно горят факелы, сами двери покрыты ажурным узором из позолоты. Ручки в виде головы льва призывно блестят в тусклом свете. На этот раз Нэйтан первый протягивает руку, вставая так, чтобы Одри оказалась у него за спиной.

 

От увиденного у Нэйтана перехватывает дыхание. Книги, сотни, тысячи книг. Километры полок и стеллажей. Вместо потолка – звездное небо. Удобные кресла, подушки, небольшие столики с напитками и легкой закуской. И оглушающая тишина.

\- Нэйтан, - Одри почти шепчет, вставая рядом с ним. – Тебе не кажется, что это подозрительно? Нас никто не встречает, не пытается остановить. Делия говорила, что это одно из самых важных мест в мире.

Нэйтан лишь пожимает плечами. У него нет ответов, зато он вдруг остро чувствует – Дюк совсем близко. Это осознание заставляет его двигаться быстрее, рваться вперед, туда, где на другом конце невидимой нити его ждёт Дюк. Одри едва поспевает за ним.

 

Нэйтан не знает, куда он идёт. Он не считает повороты, пробираясь между стеллажами, не запоминает дорогу. Если он найдёт Дюка, то как-нибудь они обязательно выберутся. А если нет, то ему всё равно нечего делать там, в реальном мире. Они с Одри разделились ещё полчаса назад. Одри была категорически против этой затеи, но Нэйтан настоял, что так у них больше шансов. В конце концов, телефоны у них здесь отлично ловят, он проверял.

Нэйтан поворачивает за очередной стеллаж и застывает, как вкопанный. Широкий красный диван, примятые подушки, кружка с дымящимся кофе на маленьком стеклянном столике, открытая книга, лежащая страницами вниз. До боли знакомая клетчатая рубашка на подлокотнике.

\- Дюк… - непроизвольно вырывается у Нэйтана, его дыхание учащается.

\- Нэйтан? – раздается вдруг голос Дюка из-за дальнего стеллажа, и у Нэйтана едва не подкашиваются ноги.

\- Дюк! – Нэйтан переходит на бег, стеллаж, один, другой, наконец он оказывается там, откуда доносился знакомый голос, поворачивает и…громко ругается себе под нос. Никого.

\- Нэйт, - голос Дюка теперь звучит совсем в другой стороне. – Какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь?

\- Дюк, я…мы с Одри пришли тебя спасти. И вернуть домой, - Нэйтан теперь уже медленно движется на голос Дюка.

\- С Одри? – Дюк чертыхается. – Нэйтан, ты должен увести её отсюда как можно скорее. Чем дольше она здесь находится, тем меньше шансов у неё отсюда выйти. Это место любит таких, как она.

\- Окей, - Нэйтан разочарованно морщится, снова не обнаружив никого за стеллажом, где буквально секунду назад он слышал Дюка. – Мы можем уйти прямо сейчас. Но ты должен пообещать, что пойдешь с нами.

\- Я… - голос Дюка звучит совсем близко, но Нэйтан по-прежнему не может его найти. – Я не могу.

\- Я знаю, - поспешно отвечает Нэйтан, потерянно озираясь в поисках хоть какой-нибудь подсказки. – Я знаю про…про твоё положение. Какого чёрта ты ничего мне не сказал?

\- Нэйт, - невеселый смех Дюка громом прокатывается по Библиотеке. – Как ты себе это представляешь? _Привет, дорогой, я беременный_? Серьёзно?

\- Мы бы справились с этим, вместе, - уверенно говорит Нэйтан, продолжая медленно перемещаться, пытаясь определить, где же именно находится Дюк. – Мы ведь вместе, помнишь? Спим, едим, живём.

\- Некоторые вещи лучше делать поодиночке, - хмыкает невидимый Дюк, - Я уверен, если ты увидишь меня сейчас, твой член окончательно и бесповоротно откажется реагировать на меня как на сексуальный объект.

\- Проверим? – С вызовом спрашивает Нэйтан, подкрадываясь к очередному стеллажу. Поворот. Никого.

\- Игра не стоит свеч, - отзывается Дюк, его голос снова звучит у Нэйтана почти за спиной. – Я игрок со стажем, Нэйт. Я отлично знаю, когда карта не легла.

\- Дюк, пожалуйста, - Нэйтан слышит в голосе Дюка что-то такое, что заставляет его начать умолять. – Я понимаю, что прямо сейчас тебе надо оставаться здесь, Делия нам рассказала. Но я готов подождать. Я скажу Одри, чтобы она возвращалась в Хэйвен, а сам останусь с тобой.

\- Нэйтан, твои нервы этого не выдержат, поверь мне, - Дюк снова невесело смеется. – Мужчина с беременным животом – то её зрелище. И я уже не говорю про гормоны.

\- С животом? – Нэйтан непонимающе хмурится. – Глория сказала, что…кхм, плоду всего 9 недель.

\- Время здесь течет немного иначе, чем в остальном мире, - Дюк тихо вздыхает. – Для кого-то замедляется, для кого-то ускоряется. Он уже пинается, Нэйт.

Услышанное заставляет Нэйтана замереть на месте. Дюк пробыл здесь не больше четырех дней, а плод уже развился до 4 месяцев. Нэйтан не знает, что пугает его больше.

\- Тем более, - предпринимает новую попытку Нэйтан. – Значит, ждать осталось совсем недолго. И мы сможем вместе вернуться домой. И всё будет как раньше.

\- Ничего уже не будет как раньше, Нэйтан, - неожиданно зло выплёвывает Дюк, его голос снова эхом проносится по Библиотеке.

\- Дюк, это всего лишь чья-то трабл! Дюк! – Нэйтан ещё несколько раз зовёт его по имени, но Дюк молчит. Нэйтан судорожно мечется между стеллажами, пытаясь найти его, ухватить хотя бы тень, но Дюка нигде нет, как не было. Нэйтан громко чертыхается и, не сдержавшись, ударяет кулаком о ближайшую стену. Из немного подживших костяшек снова сочится кровь. Нэйтан не чувствует боли. Он шарахается в сторону, врезается в разворошенный диван, пинает его со злостью и, с рыком, падает на мягкие подушки, ещё хранящие призрачное тепло чужого тела. Нэйтан на мгновение отвлекается от своих переживаний, чтобы с удивлением отметить, что он чувствует даже это остаточное тепло. Он чувствует Дюка, а вот Дюк, похоже, совершенно не чувствует его.

Именно в таком состоянии его и находит Одри. Её волосы растрепались, она где-то потеряла своё любимое осеннее пальто. Взгляд её глаз немного затравленный.

\- Нэйтан! Слава богу, - Одри облегченно вздыхает и присаживается рядом с Нэйтаном на диван. – Я уже и не надеялась тебя найти. Как ты забрел в такую даль?

\- Я разговаривал с ним, - у Нэйтана едва хватает сил на шепот, всплеск бессильной злости высосал из него всю энергию.

\- С Дюком? Он здесь? Как он? – Одри начинает поспешно оглядываться.

\- Сказал, что нам надо скорее отсюда выбираться. Тебе. Что это место для тебя опасно, - Нэйтан хмыкает себе под нос. – Как благородно с его стороны, подумать о ком-то, кроме него самого.

\- Я так понимаю, что он не собирается возвращаться с нами? – мягко спрашивает Одри, продолжая оглядываться. – И не хочет, чтобы ты оставался с ним?

\- Нет, - Нэйтан с усилием трёт глаза и откидывается на спинку дивана.

\- Мне так жаль…- начинает Одри, вдруг она вскакивает на ноги и указывает куда-то между стеллажами. – Дюк! Нэйтан, это Дюк!

Нэйтан мгновенно оказывается на ногах и всматривается вдаль. Где-то вдалеке, кажется, в конце этого бесконечного коридора из стеллажей, Нэйтан видит расплывчатую фигуру. Но то, как плавно она двигается, не оставляет никаких сомнений – это точно Дюк. Нэйтан не успевает задуматься, а его тело уже бросается вперед. Он бежит изо всех сил, за ним по пятам следует Одри. Они почти успевают добежать, когда Дюк резко подаётся вправо, исчезает из виду, а затем раздаётся звук захлопнувшейся двери. Нэйтан и Одри пытаются повторить маневр Дюка, но перед ними оказывается лишь ровная каменная стена.

\- Нэйтан, смотри, туда! – Одри показывает куда-то влево. – Там ещё одна дверь!

Они бросаются к двери, Одри поспешно тянет её на себя. Они оказываются в комнате, где снова море книг и исписанных непонятными закорючками страниц, круглое окошко под потолком, сквозь которое льется мягкий дневной свет. Каменные ступени ведут на второй этаж. Снова слышится хлопок, Нэйтан поспешно оборачивается и обнаруживает, что дверь, через которую они сюда зашли, исчезла у них за спинами. Зато теперь перед ними начинают хаотично появляться разные двери: большие и маленькие, украшенные, с кованными решетками, с росписями и витыми узорами, простые, деревянные, железные, даже одна каменная. У Нэйтана начинает кружиться голова.

\- Нэйтан, нам надо выбираться отсюда, скорее! – Одри хватает его за руку, это прикосновение неприятно обжигает разбитые костяшки.

\- Как ты себе это представляешь? – Нэйтан потерянно озирается, теряясь от такого количества новых дверей.

\- Нам надо выбрать, - Одри внимательно разглядывает прибывающие и прибывающие двери. – Скорее. Есть идеи?

\- Чёрт, - Нэйтан вертит головой, не зная, что ответить. – Как насчёт этой? Похожа на дверь на **_Cape_** ** _Rouge._**

Одри присматривается к указанной двери, затем недовольно морщится.

\- Не знаю, есть в ней что-то отталкивающее. Вот та? – она указывает на небольшую дубовую дверь с кованной окантовкой и с дверным молотком в виде львиной лапы. Теперь очередь Нэйтана отрицательно качать головой.

\- Нэйтан, скорее, нам надо сделать выбор. Я чувствую, что нам осталось совсем чуть- чуть, - Одри запинается и затравленно оглядывается. – Если мы не уберемся отсюда вот прямо сейчас, случится что-то страшное, поверь мне.

\- Хорошо, хорошо, вот эта! – Нэйтан быстро подходит к двери, точной копии двери в их с Одри кабинет в полицейском участке, и, покрепче сжав руку напарницы, решительно поворачивает ручку.

 

 

Они стоят посреди своего кабинета в полицейском участке в Хэйвене. Нэйтан недоуменно хмурится, а Одри удивленно усмехается.

\- Дом, милый дом, - наконец выдает Одри и, подойдя к своему столу, устало плюхается в кресло, потягиваясь. – Ох, как же хорошо…

\- Как мы здесь оказались? – Нэйтан тщательно осматривает кабинет, чтобы убедиться, что это не очередная иллюзия.

За окнами светит нежное утреннее солнце, доносится пение птиц и детские голоса. Мимо проезжает фургон с мороженым. Нэйтан потирает лоб и осторожно опускается на продавленный старый диван. После недавней беготни у него всё ещё немного сбито дыхание, но здесь, в тишине и спокойствии родных стен, ему намного проще прийти в себя.

Неожиданно дверь в их кабинет распахивается, и на пороге появляется грозный Дуайт с электрошокером наперевес.

\- Какого чёрта…- начинает он сурово, но сбивается и продолжает удивленно. – Одри? Нэйтан? Как вы здесь оказались?

\- Это долгая история, - беззаботно улыбается Одри, разминая плечи и шею. – Можно мы расскажем тебе подробности завтра? Я убить готова за горячую ванну и нормальный завтрак. А то этот бейгл в кафетерии в Портленде, был совершенно несерьезным.

\- Нет уж, - Дуайт уже явно оправился от первого шока и, прикрыв дверь, внимательно оглядывает обоих детективов. – Я бы хотел узнать, почему я отправил вас в Массачусетс на три дня, а вернулись вы через два грёбанных месяца?

\- Два месяца? – Нэйтан поспешно садится и удивленно поднимает брови. – Как два месяца?

\- Не хочу повторяться, опять, но…серьезно?! – Одри, прищурившись, недоверчиво смотрит на Дуайта.

\- Вас не было два месяца, - повторяет Дуайт, складывая руки на груди. – Серьёзно. Так что подробности совсем не помешают.

 

 

Нэйтан сидит на террасе **_«Серой Чайки»_** и неторопливо пьет кофе. Он не чувствует температуру напитка, но не сомневается – Трейси налила ему чуть тёплое молоко вместо горячего, Дюк уже давно заставил своих сотрудников выучить его кофейный заказ наизусть. Мысль о Дюке вынуждает Нэйтана пожалеть, что в его кофе нет ни капли алкоголя. Совсем рядом шумят неторопливые морские волны, изредка раздается одинокий крик чайки. Солнце потихоньку ползёт к горизонту. В ресторане пока совсем мало народу – вечер воскресенья здесь самая спокойная пора. Нэйтан делает очередной глоток и прикрывает глаза.

С момента их возвращения из Портленда – из Библиотеки, - прошел месяц. Долгий, нудный месяц. Выслушав историю их с Одри приключений, Дуайт принимает решение о прекращении поисков. Нэйтан готов рвать и метать, но Дуайт настаивает – Дюк нашелся, он в целости и сохранности, просто не хочет возвращаться в Хэйвен, а значит, хватить тратить время честных полицейских и деньги налогоплательщиков. Нэйтан после этого не разговаривает с Дуайтом неделю, пока Одри не надоедает играть роль парламентёра, и она не устраивает забастовку. Нэйтан лишь пожимает плечами и перестаёт разговаривать вообще, он даже на Лаверну реагирует лишь равнодушным хмыканье. Одри, ожидавшая совершенно другой реакции, устраивает ему настоящую интервенцию. Она зажимает Нэйтана на парковке после очередной долгой смены в участке, и долго рассказывает ему, что Дуайт не мог поступить иначе. Нэйтан презрительно морщится, Одри не выдерживает и даёт ему подзатыльник. На следующий день Нэйтан неохотно здоровается с Дуайтом, когда сталкивается с ним у своего кабинета.

День тянется за днём. Нэйтан регулярно наведывается в **_«Серую Чайку»_** , чтобы убедиться, что дела там идут нормально. Никто не задает вопросов, когда именно он, а не Дюк, появляется в ресторане перед открытием; помогает Трейси и Саре провести инвентаризацию; договаривается с разнорабочим о починке перил на втором этаже для Одри. Когда Нэйтан заходит к Биди (начальнице порта), чтобы продлить аренду места для **_Cape_** ** _Rouge_** , она лишь вздыхает и подписывает документы, не глядя. Нэйтан заставляет свои губы изобразить благодарную улыбку.

Нэйтан, возможно, не готов ещё это признать, но его жизнь постепенно теряет всякий смысл. И он возвращается в то состояние, из которого Дюк вытащил его год назад. Звучи становятся глуше, краски теряют цвет. Каждый его день похож на предыдущий: с трудом проснуться по будильник, вытащить себя из постели, пропустить завтрак, поехать в участок, выслушать от Одри лекцию о необходимости завтрака по утрам, метнуться в обеденный перерыв в «Серую Чайку», остаться на работе допоздна, вернуться домой, неохотно проглотить ужин, лечь в кровать и ворочаться почти до рассвета. И всё сначала. Даже работа не приносит ему былого удовлетворения, хотя, надо признать, они с Одри стали гораздо лучше справляться с новыми траблс. Одри говорит с несчастными обладателями очередной трабл, Нэйтан стоит в стороне и изо всех сил старается излучать сочувствие и поддержку. Честно говоря, погони приносят ему куда больше удовольствия в последние дни, но Одри настаивает, что все эти люди жертвы, а не преступники, даже если их траблс опасны для окружающих. Нэйтану постепенно становится всё равно, лишь бы всё это поскорее закончилось, и он смог вернуться в тишину кабинета.

Поначалу Нэйтан изо всех сил не думает о Дюке, и это получается у него откровенно паршиво. Дюк везде, Хэйвен пропитан им насквозь, и не только порт и полицейский участок. Вот кафе, куда они регулярно ходили завтракать, когда оставались ночевать у Нэйтана дома; вот парк, куда Дюк однажды вытащил его кататься на роликах (это было чудовищно нелепо, и Дюк хохотал на неуклюжим Нэйтаном так сильно, что в итоге упал сам); вот магазин, где они покупали новые бокалы после того, как в порыве страсти умудрились перевернуть поднос с посудой, сохнувшей на кухне **_Cape_** ** _Rouge_**. Кафе, магазины, парки, причалы. Нэйтан не может спокойно находиться в полицейском участке. Нэйтан не может смотреть на свои наручники. Некоторые из его собственных рубашек заставляют его руки непроизвольно сжиматься в кулаки. Нэйтан не может спать на **_Cape_** ** _Rouge_** , Нэйтан не может спать дома. Нэйтан не может спать вообще. Ему кажется, что он сходит с ума, теряет связь с реальностью. Мир с каждом днём становится чуть мрачнее, серее, бледнее. Нэйтан не знает, чем бы это закончилось, если бы Одри не пришло в голову и здесь устроить ему интервенцию. Одри говорит, что так нельзя. Одри говорит, что он не должен прятаться от воспоминаний. Одри тащит его в _их_ кафе, Одри ведет его в _их_ парк. Одри заставляет его покупать клубничные капкейки. Через несколько дней Нэйтан с удивлением осознаёт, что проспал всю ночь, не просыпаясь. Да, у него по-прежнему уходить несколько часов, чтобы поймать сон, но зато теперь он хотя бы может нормально функционировать по утрам. После этого Нэйтан перестаёт избегать, но от мыслей о Дюке у него всё ещё ноет в солнечном сплетении. Эту боль Нэйтан чувствует каждой клеточкой своего тела.

Нэйтан адаптируется понемногу. И хотя самому себе он всё ещё напоминает скорее робота, жизнь его становится чуточку терпимее. Выносимее. Спокойнее. И ровно в этот момент, когда Нэйтан уже почти смирился, всё катится к чёрту.

 

Они получают вызов напрямую от Дуайта. В соседнем Камдене произошла кража со взломом, а у местных полицейских, как назло, со дня на день должна пройти большая проверка. Дом, в который проникли злоумышленники, находится далеко от города, в самом лесу, всего в 5 милях от Хэйвена. Дуайт дружен в местным шерифом и согласился одолжить своих лучших детективов на пару дней, чтобы разобраться с этим неприятном делом. Нэйтан помнит, его отец несколько раз поступал так же. Когда у тебя в городе регулярно работает маленький филиал Ада, иметь в должниках шерифа соседнего города может оказаться очень полезно.

Они выезжают прямо с утра, Нэйтан весь путь не отрывает глаз от дороги, Одри тихо подпевает радио, явно с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не начать двигать плечами в такт музыке. Люди вообще явно сдерживают позитивные эмоции в его, Нэйтана, присутствии, но он не представляет, как это исправить.

Они останавливаются возле большого загородного дома с белыми колоннами и широкой подъездной дорожкой. Высокое крыльцо, кованные перила, красные розы, высаженные вдоль всего фундамента. Мерседес припаркован возле гаража. Одри, оценив всю эту красоту, тихо свистит. Нэйтан лишь усмехается и качает головой.

Дверь им открывает сама хозяйка дома, миссис Адриана Фостер, невысокая хрупкая брюнетка с бледной кожей, ярко красными губами и большими голубыми глазами. Она одета скромно, но эффектно. Нэйтан неожиданно остро ощущает поношенность своей куртки, отмечает следы от грязи на своих ботинках. В этом роскошном доме рядом с этой роскошной женщиной он чувствует себя чужаком.

Миссис Фостер, заламывая руки, рассказывает им о страшной краже. Посреди ночи они с мужем проснулись от шума на первом этаже. Злоумышленник проник через заднюю дверь и, подумать только, похитил золотые часы с камина, два телефона и ноутбук. Миссис Фостер совершенно не жалко технику, но вот часы оказываются единственной вещью, оставшейся ей от покойной матери. Одри сочувственно кивает, Нэйтан с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы закатить глаза. Они внимательно осматривают заднюю дверь, следы взлома, потом переходят в гостиную. Одри продолжает занимать миссис Фостер разговорами, а Нэйтан подходит ближе к каминной полке. Его взгляд падает на свадебную фотографию мистера и миссис Фостер. И мир стремительно плывёт у него перед глазами.

\- Дюк…- выдыхает Нэйтан, хватаясь за каминную полку, чтобы не потерять равновесие.

\- Вы знаете моего мужа? – удивленно спрашивает миссис Фостер, не замечая его состояние. Одри, мгновенно оказавшись рядом с Нэйтаном, с приоткрытым от удивления ртом разглядывает свадебное фото. Дюк в чёрном фраке, миссис Фостер со счастливой улыбкой, они держатся за руки и смотрят друг на друга влюбленным взглядом. Пышное белое платье занимает половину фотографии. Нэйтан чувствует кислый привкус во рту.

\- Мы…мы пару раз пересекались, - находится с ответом Одри. – По работе.

Она пихает Нэйтана в бок локтём.

\- Да, мы…пересекались, - Нэйтан всё ещё не может прийти в себя. – Я не знал, что он женат.

\- Уже десять лет, на прошло неделе была наша годовщина, - с нежностью в голове отвечает миссис Фостер, подходя ближе и с улыбкой глядя на фотографию. – Подумать только, столько времени прошло. А три месяца назад у нас родилась наша маленькая Тиана.

\- Поздравляю, - с трудом выдавливает Одри. Нэйтану кажется, что на него давят стены. У него никогда в жизни не было панической атаки, и, кажется, его организм решил, что сейчас самое время её устроить.

\- Прошу прощения, мой напарник неважно себя чувствует, - извиняющимся тоном говорит Одри, приобнимая Нэйтана за плечи. – Последствия недавнего ранения. Мы всё осмотрели, теперь осталось дождаться результатов от криминалистов. Как только у нас появятся какие-то зацепки, мы сразу вам сообщим. Спасибо за ваше время.

Нэйтан не помнит, как они оказываются на улице. У него кружится голова, а перед глазами пляшут чёрные точки. Каждый вдох даётся с трудом. Приходит в себя он на заднем сиденье Бронко, Одри гладит его по голове холодной рукой и пытается влить с него воду из бутылки. Бронко запаркован на обочине дороге посреди леса. Нэйтан медленно садится, забирает у Одри из рук воду и быстро пьет короткими жадными глотками.

 - Нэйтан…- тихо начинает Одри, её пальцы судорожно сжимают край сиденья.

\- Одри, - Нэйтан оказывается не готов к тому, как испуганно звучит его голос. – Что происходит?

 

Одри в считанные часы развивает бурную деятельность. Она привозит всё ещё с трудом дышащего Нэйтана в Хэйвен Госпиталь, оставляет его на растерзание дежурному неврологу, а сама с головой погружается в расследование. И, когда Нэйтану наконец удаётся избавить от чересчур доброжелательного врача и добраться до полицейского участка, у Одри уже есть интересная информация.

\- Они действительно женаты десять лет, - Одри ходит по кабинету, пока Нэйтан с бутылкой воды в руке сидит на диване. – И всё это время счастливо живут вместе. Мистер Фостер, будем пока называть его так, закончил школу юристов в Бостоне и последние семь лет работает адвокатом по бракоразводным процессам. Его услугами пользуются не только жители Камдена, но так же жители Рокленда, Рокпота и даже Линкольнвиля. Три месяца назад у них родилась дочка, родители в экстазе. И ни один из них никогда не бывал в Хэйвене.

\- И что это значит? – Нэйтан исподлобья смотрит на погрузившуюся в свои мысли Одри. – Ты думаешь, это действительно Дюк? Или его добрый брат-близнец?

\- Это Дюк, - уверенно отвечает Одри, откладывая файл и присаживаясь на край своего стола. – В этом я не сомневаюсь. Ты видишь, как всё совпадает по времени? Три месяца, примерно столько прошло с нашего возвращения из Библиотеки. Ты говорил, что беременность у Дюка развивалась по дням вместо месяцев. Следовательно, как раз ровно три месяца назад ваш ребёнок и должен был появиться на свет.

\- Одри, ты ведь не думаешь, что Тиана… - Нэйтан хмурится, мнет в руках бутылку с водой.

\- О, я в этом не сомневаюсь, - Одри пожимает плечами и внимательно следит за Нэйтаном.

\- Получается, это трабл миссис Фостер? Или Дюка? – Нэйтан с усилием трёт лоб. – Хотя нет, у Дюка совсем другая трабл. Ты думаешь, она заманила его в свои сети и теперь играет с ним в идеальную семью?

\- Я не знаю, Нэйтан, - вздыхает Одри. – Но эта теория лучшее, что у нас есть на данный момент.

\- И что нам с ней делать? – Нэйтан обессиленно откидывает голову на спинку дивана. – Вряд ли мы сможем уговорить миссис Фостер отказаться от семьи, которую она так любит.

\- Нам надо попробовать заставить Дюка всё вспомнить, - решительно говорит Одри после минутного раздумья.

Нэйтан недоверчиво хмыкает и закрывает глаза.

 

Пока Одри обсуждает случившееся с Дуайтом, Нэйтан находит в себе силы переместиться с дивана за свой стол. Компьютер призывно горит заставкой с лесом и небольшой хижиной, затерянной в густой листве. Нэйтан несколько мгновений сомневается в правильности своего решения, но искушение оказывается слишком велико.

Страничку в социальных сетях миссис Фостер он находит на удивление быстро. Она пестрит фотографиями счастливой семьи. Снятая с разных ракурсов женатая пара, Дюк так и не избавился от своей страсти к вязанным блейзерам. Его глаза довольно блестят. Нэйтан листает фото за фото до тех пор, пока не натыкается на снимок, который заставляет его замереть на месте. С экрана на него смотрит трехмесячный младенец. Девочка. Тиана. Она чертовски похожа на маленького Дюка: та же смуглая кожа, пух тёмных волос, длинные черные ресницы. И яркие голубые глаза, такие же, как Нэйтан каждое утро видит в зеркале. Нэйтан не чувствует, но готов поклясться, что его сердце пропускает удар.

 

Нэйтан просыпается от назойливого звонка мобильного телефона. Он не помнит, как ему удалось заснуть. Честно говоря, он был уверен, что сон этой ночью ему не грозит, но, видимо, его организм посчитал иначе. Нэйтан неохотно разлепляет глаза и тянется за телефоном.

\- Детектив Уорнос? – Нэйтан недоуменно хмурится, не в силах узнать взволнованный голос в трубке. – Это миссис Фостер. Простите, что звоню так рано, но…Понимаете, к нам ночью опять пробрался грабитель. Мы снова проснулись от шума на первом этаже. На этот раз он взял мой жемчуг, который я оставила в гостиной, и столовое серебро. Муж попытался догнать его, но ничего не вышло…Детектив Уорнос, пожалуйста, вы можете приехать? Мне очень страшно…

\- Конечно, - хрипло выдыхает Нэйтан, поспешно выбираясь из-под одеяла.

Под дороге в Камден он звонит Одри. Та сонно ворчит в трубку, что это и её дело тоже, но не высказывает особо желания добираться до места преступления самостоятельно. Нэйтан знает, что у неё есть какой-то план: она вроде бы собиралась связаться с Делией и покопаться в архивах. В конце концов, он много лет работал без напарника. Перспектива встретиться лицом к лицу с Дюком без подмоги заставляет его руки немного дрожать.

Дверь ему снова открывает миссис Фостер, на этот раз она одета в тёмный халат, наброшенный поверх пижамы. Её лицо неестественно бледно, губы дрожат, глаза слезятся. Она так явно испугана, что Нэйтан на мгновение испытывает к ней сострадание.

\- Пожалуйста, детектив Уорнос, проходите, - миссис Фостер отходит в сторону, комкая в руках носовой платок.

Нэйтан заходит в дом и уверенно направляется к задней двери в кухне.

\- Мы не успели её починить после вчерашнего. Наш разнорабочий, Сэм, приболел, а муж был слишком занят малышкой… - объясняет миссис Фостер, пока Нэйтан разглядывает саму дверь, замок со царапинами от взлома и крупные следы ботинок на чистом полу.

Нэйтан заканчивает осмотр и поворачивается, чтобы сказать миссис Фостер что-нибудь успокаивающее. Он открывает рот, но у него не получается выдавить ни звука. В дверях кухни стоит Дюк. Настоящий, живой Дюк. Широкие плечи, прямая спина, легкая усмешка на губах. Восторженно горящие глаза.  На руках он держит маленькую девочку, она довольно урчит и теребит в маленьких ручках любимый свисток, который висит у Дюка на шее. Мир Нэйтана вновь теряет чёткость.

\- Дорогая? – голос Дюка звучит мягко, тянуче. – Ты не видела жирафика Софи? Я не могу вспомнить, где я его оставил, а Тиана отказывается без него завтракать.

\- Ох, сейчас… - миссис Фостер бросает на Нэйтана извиняющийся взгляд и выходит из кухни. Нэйтан не может перестать во все глаза смотреть на Дюка.

\- Вы должно быть детектив Уорнос? Жена рассказывала про вас, - Дюк удерживает ребёнка одной рукой, а вторую протягивает Нэйтану. – Приятно познакомиться.

\- Д-да, взаимно, - Нэйтан крепко сжимает его руку и едва не отшатывается от горячего прикосновения. Нэйтан чувствует. Знакомая ладонь, чуть шершавая от постоянной работы на корабле. Обжигающая кожа. У Нэйтана перед глазами вспыхивает фейерверк. Дюк вдруг хмурится и поспешно выпускает его руку. Его лицо сразу проясняется.

\- Не буду вам мешать, - говорит Дюк, его голос звучит чуть менее уверенно. Нэйтан хочет его остановить, но даже не представляет, что сказать. Это Дюк, это действительно Дюк. Нэйтан вдруг понимает, что всё это время он тайно даже от самого себя надеялся, что это окажется неправда. Ложь. Выдумка. Иллюзия. Что это какой-то другой человек, и пускай он выглядит точь-в-точь как Дюк, но на самом деле это не он. Их короткое прикосновения разбивает надежды Нэйтана в пыль.

 

Всё решается довольно просто. Нэйтан весь день проводит в полицейском участке с Одри, для разнообразия пытаясь действительно расследовать эту нелепую кражу (где это видано, чтобы вор возвращался на место преступления, да ещё и когда хозяева спокойно спят на втором этаже). Расследования не даёт особых результатов, хотя они проводят даже два перспективных допроса. После допросов, когда они обедают в **_«Серой Чайке»,_** Одри рассказывает, что ей удалось узнать у Делии. Тот факт, что Одри в принципе удалось связаться с _ведьмой_ , вызывает у Нэйтана искреннее восхищение. Как говорит сама Одри, Делия была удивлена не меньше, когда ответила после второго гудка на её звонок.

\- Делия считает, что это не трабл, а проделки Библиотеки, - рассказывает Одри, неторопливо жуя картошку фри. – Вероятно, Дюк прошел через…эммм, как же она сказала? В общем, через…Дверь Желаний. И тогда Библиотека подарила ему новую личность, с воспоминаниями, навыками и семьей.

\- Дверь Желаний? Библиотека? Новая личность? – Нэйтан устало вздыхает и воздевает глаза к потолку. – Когда же это закончится? ...

\- Хорошая новость… - Одри отпивает кофе и довольно жмурится. – Так вот, хорошая новость заключается в том, что нашего Дюка ещё можно вернуть. Плохая новость: он должен захотеть вернуться сам. Просто заставить его вспомнить - недостаточно. Он выбрал эту другую жизнь сам, по собственной воле. И вернуться он тоже должен захотеть сам. Как ты думаешь, зачем ему понадобилась эта иллюзия? Я всегда считала, что Дюк самый реалистичный реалист в моей жизни. И я никогда бы не подумала, что он склонен к самообману.

\- Я не знаю, - вздыхает Нэйтан, отодвигая свою тарелку и откидываясь на спинку стула. – Беременность его травмировала. Я не представляю, что бы я делала на его месте. Там, в Библиотеке, я требовал, чтобы он вернулся, но…Я не знаю, Одри. У меня не хватает фантазии, чтобы поставить себя на его место, честно.

Одри понимающе кивает, продолжая греть руки о чашку кофе. Шум ресторана на фоне действует на Нэйтана успокаивающе.

\- Я её видел, кстати, - неожиданно для самого себя признаётся Нэйтан. – Тиану. Дюк держал её на руках…Она очень на него похожа.

\- А на тебя? – осторожно спрашивает Одри, понижая голос.

\- И на меня, - Нэйтан хмыкает, его губы растягиваются в легкую улыбку.

\- Видимо, Дюк не догадывался, что ты настоящий фанат детей, - Одри улыбается в ответ и подмигивает Нэйтану.

\- Да нет, он как раз отлично это знал…- вздыхает Нэйтан. – Поэтому я настолько не понимаю его выбор. Я был бы с ним рядом до конца.

Одри пожимает плечами, её улыбка быстро гаснет, уступая место сосредоточенной морщинке между бровей.

А потом Нэйтану опять звонит миссис Фостер и умоляет его приехать. И не просто приехать, а остаться у них ночевать на случай, если грабитель снова вернется. Нэйтан искренне в этом сомневается, но это отличная возможность остаться с Дюком наедине. И поговорить. Нэйтан не сразу замечает, как начинает превышать скоростной лимит, и старается побыстрее взять себя в руки. Он никогда особенно не умел справляться с волнением.

 

Миссис Фостер предлагает ему устроиться в гостевой спальне. Нэйтан поспешно её благодарит и отвечает, что ему гораздо уместнее будет расположиться на диване в гостиной: если грабитель действительно появится, так у него будет возможность его задержать. Миссис Фостер сразу же кивает, соглашаясь, твердит, что это отличная идея. Нэйтан видит, что ей волнение тоже даётся с трудом – она по-прежнему дрожит, её руки плохо слушаются, а волосы неопрятно растрепаны. Мистера Фостера, что удивительно, нигде не видно. И к ужину он тоже не спускается. Миссис Фостер говорит, что муж целыми днями занят ребёнком, поэтому по вечерам предпочитает проводить в своём кабинете, здесь же, на первом этаже. Нэйтан кивает, чувствуя себя заведенным болванчиком, и размеренно поглощает ужин, не чувствуя вкуса еды.

Когда миссис Фостер уходит спать, Нэйтан устраивается на диване и даже умудряется пролежать там целый час без движения, погруженный в свои мысли. Мерно тикают часы на камином (серебряные, выставленные взамен украденных). Снаружи шумит лес. Со второго этажа не доносится ни звука. Наконец, Нэйтан бесшумно поднимается на ноги и, глубоко вздохнув, идёт на поиски кабинета хозяина дома.

Кабинет оказывается третьей дверью налево по коридору. Нэйтан видит тонкую полоску света и, снова глубоко вдохнув, решительно стучит в закрытую дверь.

\- Да? - раздается удивленный голос Дюка, совсем рядом. Нэйтану на мгновение кажется, что он снова оказался в Библиотеке, где Дюк звучит так близко, но самого его нигде не видно. Нэйтану до сих пор снятся кошмары на эту тему.

Дверь распахивается прежде, чем Нэйтан успевает что-либо предпринять. Дюк замирает на пороге, затем лениво прислоняется к косяку и складывает руки на груди. Его губы растягиваются в до боли знакомую усмешку.

\- Детектив Уорнос, - приветственно кивает Дюк, выжидательно выгибает бровь.

\- Нэйтан.

\- Нэйтан. Чем обязан? – усмешка тает, сменяясь мягкой улыбкой. Выражение лица Дюка вообще становится каким-то чужим, далеким. В глазах гаснет мелькнувший огонёк. Нэйтан непроизвольно хмурится.

\- Я хотел с вами поговорить… - Нэйтан запинается, мнётся, отводит взгляд. Он не продумал этот момент, повинуясь больше инстинктам, чем серьезному плану. У него была цель: остаться с Дюком наедине. А вот что делать дальше – он не представляет. Импровизация это прерогатива Дюка, Нэйтан никогда не был в ней силён.

\- Пожалуйста, проходите, - Дюк отходит в сторону, жестом приглашая Нэйтана в кабинет. Нэйтан делает шаг вперед, и на мгновение они оказываются почти прижаты друг к другу. Нэйтану кажется, что он чувствует, как между ними пробегает искра. Его грудь обжигает чужое тепло. Он непроизвольно прикрывает глаза от удовольствия. А потом его тело перестает его слушаться и действует на инстинктах. Он прижимает Дюка к двери, наваливается всем телом. Дюк шумно выдыхает, его зрачки резко расширяются. Нэйтан целует его жадно, горячо, раздвигая языком знакомые губы. Руки путаются в темных отросших волосах. Нэйтан чувствует, как вибрирует грудь Дюка, когда из неё вырывается тихий стон. Боже, Нэйтан и не представлял, что он настолько соскучился.

\- Дюк, пожалуйста, - шепчет Нэйтан, покрывая его лицо и шею короткими поцелуями, - Пожалуйста. Ты должен вспомнить. Дюк, ты мне нужен. Очень нужен. Мне кажется, я схожу без тебя с ума…

Дюк выгибается всем телом, прижимаясь ближе, его пальцы до боли впиваются в плечи Нэйтану.

\- Пожалуйста, - Нэйтан снова накрывает его губы своими. Поцелуй длится несколько мгновений, а потом руки Дюка, которые прижимали Нэйтана всё ближе, резко отталкивают его назад.

\- Какого чёрта?! – в голосе Дюка звучит неподдельное возмущение. – Детектив Уорнос, что вы себе позволяете?

\- Я… - Нэйтан делает шаг вперед, шаря глазами по улице Дюка в поисках хоть какого-то намёка на узнавание, но видит лишь гнев и отвращение. – Прошу прощения, я…я лучше пойду…

Нэйтан вылетает из кабинета, не дожидаясь реакции Дюка. Он буквально в несколько прыжков оказывается у своего дивана в гостиной и, загнанно дыша, падает на подушки. Его губи всё ещё хранят тепло Дюка, тело помнит его прикосновения так остро, так ярко. Но реакция Дюка заставляет Нэйтана с трудом сдержать желание разбить костяшки о ближайшую твердую поверхность.  В доме по-прежнему тихо, на улице глухо завывает ветер. Нэйтан никак не может успокоить своё сбившееся дыхание. Ему кажется, что в его груди постепенно расползается огромная чёрная дыра.

 

Утром Нэйтан просыпается от удаляющегося гула мотора. На кухне шумит кофеварка, тихо играет радио. Нэйтан, потирая глаза, садится на диване и пытается пригладить взъерошенные волосы. Ему кажется, что голова его набита ватой, и он опять не помнит, как уснул. Это становится дурной привычкой.

\- Детектив Уорнос? – из кухни выходит миссис Фостер, на её щеках играет румянец, она мягко улыбается, теребя полу аккуратного красного блейзера. – Приходите на кухню, завтрак уже готов.

\- Спасибо, - голос Нэйтана хрипит со сна, но улыбка миссис Фостер становится только шире.

Нэйтан быстро умывается в гостевой ванной, приводит в порядок торчащие во все стороны волосы. Он всё ещё выглядит помятым, на щеках уже заметна легкая щетина. Нэйтан скептически разглядывает себя в зеркало, вздыхает, отворачиваясь, и выходит из ванной.

На кухне одуряюще пахнет кофе и свежими тостами. Нэйтан с удовольствием берет чашку, которую ему протягивает миссис Фостер, и, прислонившись к кухонному столу, жадно пьет волшебный напиток. Лишь увидев легкое удивление на лице миссис Фостер, он понимает, что кофе, скорее всего, раскаленный.

\- Итак, детектив Уорнос, - миссис Фостер быстро справляется с собой и, налив кофе в свою кружку, удобно устраивается на высоком деревянном стуле. – Никакого грабителя этой ночью?

\- Всё было тихо, - отвечает Нэйтан, неохотно отрываясь от своего занятия. – Вы хорошо спали?

\- Как убитая, - смеется миссис Фостер, Нэйтан отмечает, что сон явно поднимает этой женщине настроение. – Оказывается, так приятно иметь у себя дома представителя закона.

\- Рад помочь, - Нэйтан вежливо улыбается в ответ. – Мы с моей напарницей продолжим сегодня расследование. Раз вор не вернулся этой ночью, вероятно, он уже скрылся из города, но мы всё равно будем искать.

\- Вы настоящий рыцарь, - хмыкает миссис Фостер, что-то в её лице неуловимо меняется.

Нэйтан поворачивается, чтобы поставить чашку на кухонную столешницу, когда слышит резкое движение у себя за спиной. Он почти успевает повернуться, рука автоматически тянется к кобуре, но тут мир предательски погружается во тьму.

 

Нэйтан приходит в себя медленно, сознание никак не желает надолго задерживаться на одном месте. Наконец ему удается зацепиться за реально, и он осторожно открывает глаза. Он сидит на полу всё на той же кухне, через занавески пробивается яркое утреннее солнце. Нэйтан пытается поднять руку, чтобы проверить хотя бы, не идёт ли у него кровь, но обе руки отказываются его слушаться. Нэйтан опускает глаза и понимает, что прикован своими же наручниками к батарее. Его тело непроизвольно дергается, но наручники держат крепко.

\- А, детектив Уорнос, вы наконец-то очнулись, - голос миссис Фостер звучит почти нежно, улыбка не сходит с её губ.

\- Что происходит? – глухо спрашивает Нэйтан, язык плохо его слушается.

\- Вы должны были мне помочь, поймать этого проклятого вора, а вместо этого вы решили сами стать вором. – улыбка миссис Фостер мгновенно тает, и вместо этого её лицо зло кривится. – Вы решили украсть у меня моего мужа. Моего Дюка. Мы прожили с ним вместе десять лет. Десять лет, детектив Уорнос! У нас наконец-то появилась долгожданная дочь. Вы думаете, я позволю какому-то плебею-полицейскому забрать у меня моё счастье?

\- Миссис Фостер… - Нэйтан запинается, недовольно морщится, начинает заново. – Миссис Фостер, Адриана, пожалуйста, послушайте меня. Дюк на самом деле не ваш муж. Его фамилия Крокер, он известный контрабандист в Хэйвене. Он родился там и вырос. Мы с ним вместе там выросли. В Хэйвене твориться много необычного, необъяснимого. Мы называем это траблс. У людей…у людей есть разные способности. Дюк не ваш муж, он просто стал жертвой какой-то трабл…Адриана, Дюк жил в Хэйвене ещё три месяца назад. Мы можете спросить, кого угодно. Хотите, позвоните моей напарнице, Одри Паркер. Она подтвердит мои слова. Ваша жизни с Дюком…это иллюзия. Адриана, пожалуйста…

\- Мне плевать, - миссис Фостер нервно всплескивает руками. – Пусть это иллюзия, пусть это ваш _трабл_. Да что угодно. Это моя жизнь, и я не позволю вам её разрушить.

\- Адриана… - Нэйтан дергается вперед, но наручники надежно удерживают его на месте. От резкого движения у него перед глазами начинают расплываться разноцветные круги.

Когда он приходит в себя во второй раз, миссис Фостер возвышается над ним с победоносной усмешкой. Её глаза горят, тонкие пальцы с аккуратном маникюром мелко подрагивают.

\- Что ж, время пришло, - она довольно потирает руки, на её щеках проступает лихорадочный румянец.

\- Для чего…? – Нэйтан хмурится, а затем быстро оглядывается, неожиданно осознавая, чем именно занималась всё это время миссис Фостер. Она методично закрывала все щели в помещении, делая его максимально герметичным. Подтверждая слова Нэйтана, миссис Фостер захлопывает открытое окно, запирая его на все замки, и подходит к духовке. Она быстро открывает дверцу и легким движением руки поворачивает один за другим переключатели. Острый нос Нэйтана мгновенно чувствует запах газа.

\- Прощайте, детектив Уорнос, - миссис Фостер прижимает к лицу белоснежный носовой платок. – Была рада с вами познакомиться.

Её каблучки быстро стучат по кафельному полу, она аккуратно открывает заднюю дверь, ведущую в сад, и, подмигнув Нэйтану напоследок, выходит на улицу.

Газ наполняет помещение быстро, от сладковатого запаха Нэйтана начинает мутить. Или, возможно, дело в сотрясении мозга, которое у него наверняка есть. Только Дюк умудрялся стукнуть его по голове так, чтобы не осталось даже шишки. Эта мысль заставляет Нэйтана улыбнуться. Что ж, не таким Нэйтан представлял свой конец. Зато, думает он, Дюк будет счастлив. Вернется домой с работы, поможет любимой женушке избавиться от трупа полицейского, и буду жить они долго и счастливо. Зато, думает Нэйтан уже с меньшим сарказмом, в этом мире останется маленькая Тиана. И пусть она не будет знать правды о своём происхождении, всё-таки она наполовину Уорнос, а это дорогого стоит. Нэйтан понимает, что у него начинает кружиться голова. Он не чувствует боли, но мир постепенно вращается, набирая обороты. Становится тяжело дышать. Вот и пришел конец Нэйтана Уорноса. Окончательный и бесповоротны. Пал смертью храбрых от рук жены своего любовника. Возлюбленного. Это слишком поэтично даже для Одри, которая тайком смотрит слезливые мелодрамы и читает дурацкие книжки про вампиров. Нэйтану будет её не хватать.

Свет постепенно начинает меркнуть у Нэйтана перед глазами. И за секунду до того, как его уносит в спасительную темноту, Нэйтану кажется, что он слышит отчаянный крик Дюка.

 

Кто-то мягко гладит его по руке. Именно это чувствует Нэйтан ещё до того, как к нему возвращается способность воспринимать окружающие мир. Осторожное прикосновение кожи к коже, почти невесомое. Нэйтану хочется ухватить эти пальцы, эту руку, сжать крепко-крепко и никогда не отпускать. Он пытается пошевелиться, но на него снова наваливается темнота.

Второй раз Нэйтан слышит тихие голоса, едва различимые сквозь писк мониторов, и детский смех. Один из голосов вдруг зовет его по имени, и Нэйтану на мгновение вновь становится трудно дышать. Он сразу слышит топот множества ног, различает белые фигуры врачей. Нэйтан хочет сказать, что не надо так волноваться, дыхание у него прерывается от этого голоса, но у него не получается выдавить ни звука. Темнота поджидает его совсем рядом.

Третий раз Нэйтан приходит в себя резко, неожиданно для самого себя. Ему требуется несколько секунд, чтобы мир обрел четкость. В палате никого, мерно пищат мониторы. Едва его сердечный ритм ускоряется, как открывается дверь и заходит молодой доктор Барр, вроде бы, Эммет. Нэйтан не уверен, что сможет сейчас вспомнить точно.

\- А, Нэйтан Уорнос, - доктор дружелюбно улыбается, подходит ближе, и внимательно изучает показания мониторов. – Вы счастливчик, детектив. Вы помните, что с вами произошло?

\- Меня ударили по голове… - хмурится Нэйтан, он не хочет называть фамилий, хотя он и не думает, что врач в Хэйвен Госпитале хорошо знаком с жителями Камдена. – И отравили бытовым газом.

\- Именно, - доктор Барр одобрительно кивает. – Ещё пять минут, и вас было бы не спасти. У вас хорошие друзья, детектив.

\- Друзья? – Нэйтан непонимающе приподнимает брови.

\- Да, мистер Крокер умело оказал вам первую помощь и даже позвонил к нам сюда предупредить о вашем приезде, чтобы мы смогли подготовиться. – доктор достаёт стетоскоп и наклоняется, чтобы послушать дыхание Нэйтана.

Тот не успевает переварить полученную информацию, когда в дверь раздается робкий стук. Нэйтан с надеждой подается вперед, игнорируя усмехающегося врача, но, к его разочарованию, в дверях стоят Одри и Дуайт. Не то, чтобы он не рад их видеть, но, честно говоря, после услышанного он ждал кое-кого другого.

Доктор быстро заканчивает осмотр и говорит, что Нэйтану необходимо провести в больнице ещё один день, а затем он может быть свободен. При условии, что будет соблюдать постельный режим, а не начнет тут же гоняться за грозными преступниками. Дауйт заверят доктора, что лично проследить за выздоровлением своего лучшего детектива, пока Одри виснет у Нэйтана на шее, поспешно пряча покрасневшие глаза.

Когда с сантиментами покончено, а доктор уходит к следующему пациенту, Одри и Дуайт поудобнее устраиваются на неуютных больничных стульях и наконец-то рассказывают Нэйтану, что именно произошло.

\- Дюк вернулся домой гораздо раньше, чем собирался. Он забыл какую-то важную игрушку для Тианы и решил, что без неё прогулка по парку невозможна. А ещё у него возникло нехорошее предчувствие. И чем ближе он подъезжал к дому, тем сильнее было его это предчувствие. Он зашел в дом и сразу почувствовал запах газа, - Одри передергивает плечами, хмурится, часто-часто моргает. – Наше счастье, что Дюк увлекается фридайвингом и может не просто задержать дыхание на 7 минут, но ещё и может при этом активно двигаться, и совершать сложные действия. Например, вскрывать наручники. Он утверждает, что у него получилось это сделать за полторы минуты ровно. А потом он вытащил тебя на улицу, сделал искусственное дыхание и вызвал скорую. У Дюка много скрытых талантов…

\- А когда он убедился, что ты в надёжных руках врачей, он связался с Одри, - продолжает Дуайт, с усмешкой. – Они вместе отправились на поиски миссис Фостер, но тут их ждал сюрприз. Никакой миссис Фостер не существует. В принципе. И дома, в котором тебя пленили и отравили, не существует.

\- Представляешь, как я удивилась? – Одри качает головой. – Мы приехали, а там просто лес. Никаких следов. Я до последнего была уверена, что это проделки миссис Фостер. Что это её трабл. Но я оказалась неправа. Как только мы выяснили, что миссис Фостер исчезла, я связалась с Делией. Она снова долго и довольно раздраженно рассказывала мне про теорию Дверей Желаний и прочие секреты Библиотеки. Честно говоря, у меня не было сил особенно вслушиваться. Но Дюк подтвердил потом, что Дверь действительно была. А вот какое именно желание он загадал, Дюк мне не сказал. Учитывая, что его фантазия пыталась тебя убить, я его понимаю.

\- А где, кхм, где Дюк теперь? – Нэйтан, конечно, доволен их рассказом, но ответ на этот вопрос волнует его гораздо больше.

\- Дома, на Cape Rouge, - Одри отводит глаза. – Когда он убедился, что с тобой всё в порядке и что его сумасшедшая выдуманная женушка не сможет никого больше прикончить, он махнул на всё рукой и сбежал на свой корабль. И Тиану с собой прихватил. Ох, Нэйтан, она такая хорошенькая!

\-  Да, - Нэйтан улыбается уголками губ, но на душе у него неспокойно. Дюк выбрал его, выбрал вернуться, но навсегда ли? И доволен ли Дюк своим выбором? У Нэйтана нет ответов на эти вопросы. Точно так же, как нет никаких гарантий, что пока он отлеживается в больнице, Дюк не поднимет якорь и не уведет **_Cape_** ** _Rouge_** куда-нибудь в берегам Ямайки.

 

Через два дня Нэйтан сидит в своём джипе, припаркованном на привычном месте под раскидистым клёном, и, сложив руки на руле и устроив на них подбородок, задумчиво смотрит вдаль. Его выписали из больницы сегодня без особых проблем, только Дуайт, держа слово, данное доктору Барру, отказывается выпускать Нэйтана на работу. Больничный на всю следующую неделю. Нэйтан вздыхает, но в данном случае у него нет выбора.

Сначала Нэйтан хочет отправиться в свой дом на холме, потому что пока их с Дюком отношения вызывают у него больше вопросов, чем ответов. Но Нэйтан не ночевал там с тех пор, как девять месяцев назад погрузил в джип Дюка две спортивные сумки с вещами и парой фотоальбомов на память. Да, он первое время сбегал туда во время их особенно бурных ссор, но вечером всегда возвращался на **_Cape_** ** _Rouge_**. Иногда Нэйтану кажется, что он уже не сможет спокойно спать, если кровать под ним не качается на мягких волнах.  

Поэтому теперь Нэйтан решительно вынимает ключ из замка зажигания, открывает дверь и, на мгновение задержав дыхание как перед прыжком в глубину, выходит из джипа.

 ** _Cape_** ** _Rouge_** стоит на своём привычном месте, закатное солнце мягко освещает пустынную палубу. Иллюминаторы в жилой зоне горят ровным желтоватым светом. Нэйтан почти чувствует, как его сердце пропускает удар.

Он быстро поднимается на палубу и, не давая себе времени на сомнения, тянет на себя железную дверь. Она легко поддается, открывается с тихим скрипом. Нэйтану на мгновение кажется, что последние месяцы были дурманом, навеянным очередной трабл, и на самом деле он (как обычно) возвращается домой, где его (как обычно) ждёт Дюк с чашкой свежего кофе и новой книгой. Нэйтан замечает, что у него немного подрагивают руки.

 

Дюк обнаруживается на кухне. Он стоит спиной к двери и что-то методично помешивает в маленькой кастрюльке на плите. Нэйтан обводит глазами каюту и замечает неожиданные перемены: диван завален детскими вещами, у дальней стены закреплен разноцветный манеж. Рядом с Дюком на столешнице стоит небольшая детская бутылочка. Нэйтан не может выдавить ни слова.

\- Здравствуй, Нэйтан, - неожиданно подает голос Дюк, не оборачиваясь. – Ты вовремя. Последишь за смесью? Я сварю нам кофе.

Нэйтан послушно подходит к плите, забирает у Дюка из рук деревянную ложку и пытается мешать как можно аккуратнее. Дюк перемещается вправо, чтобы достать кофе и старательно не смотрит Нэйтану в глаза.

Они проводят следующие несколько минут в тишине: Дюк заваривает кофе, отбирает у Нэйтана ложку и, выключив огонь, переливает содержимое в бутылочку. Нэйтан отходит в сторону и, присев на край обеденного стола и сложив руки на груди, внимательно наблюдает за плавными движениями Дюка.

\- Отлично, как раз остынет к тому моменту, когда она проснётся. – Дюк отставляет бутылочку в сторону и, разлив кофе по кружкам и добавив в одну из них холодного молока, подходит к Нэйтану. – Держи.

Их пальцы сталкиваются, кружка летит на пол, к счастью, не разбиваясь, но кофе безвозвратно потерян. Нэйтану откровенно плевать. Он дергает Дюка за руку и изо всех сил сжимает в объятиях.

\- Нэйт, хэй, полегче, - сдавленно шипит Дюк, но в его голосе напрочь отсутствует недовольство. Он осторожно ставит свою кружку на стол позади Нэйтана и мягко гладит того по волосам.

\- Не делай так больше никогда, обещай мне, - резко выдыхает Нэйтан, зарываясь носом в отросшие темные волосы.

\- Обещаю, - со смешком отвечает Дюк, его руки опускаются на плечи Нэйтана, затем перетекают на грудь, ловки пальцы начинают неторопливо расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке.

От этих прикосновений Нэйтан мгновенно теряет голову. Они целуются страстно, жарко, долго. Нэйтан не в состоянии оторваться от этих губ, не может заставить выпустить Дюка хоть на секунду. Он до паники боится, что если разожмет руки, то Дюк исчезнет, испарится. Дюк прикусывает его ухо и тихо смеется, прижимаясь всё ближе.

Они наконец перемещаются в спальню. И Нэйтан, оголодавший без прикосновений, отрывается по полной. Он ласкает Дюка, прижимает его к кровати, раздвигает коленом ноги. Целует шею, грудь, живот. Прикусывает выступающую тазовую косточку. Перемещается ниже и наконец накрывает губами его член. Нэйтан готов кончить от одного только вкуса Дюка у себя во рту. Он ласкает губами головку, помогая себе руками. Целует, лижет, чуть прикусывает. Всё это вызывает у Дюка глухие стоны, которые сводят Нэйтана с ума.

А потом они наконец-то сливаются воедино. Дюк податливый, мягкий, отрытый и весь только для Нэйтана. Стонет, шепчет, кусает шею, прикусывает костяшки собственных пальцев, чтобы не кричать в голос. Нэйтан смотрит в его широко распахнутые глаза и понимает, что он пропал. По-настоящему. Раз и навсегда. И да, Дюк был прав – ничего уже не будет как раньше.

 

После секса они лежат вместе, переплетясь конечностями, в постели. Дюк удобно устроил голову у Нэйтана на плече, Нэйтан лениво перебирает его волосы кончиками пальцев.

\- Дюк, - нарушает уютную тишину Нэйтан. – Мне правда надо знать. Почему ты сбежал? Почему не сказал мне ничего?

Дюк шумно втягивает воздух, но не делает попытки отстраниться.

\- Я испугался, что ты захочешь оставить ребёнка, - тихо отвечает Дюк, Нэйтану едва удается расслышать его слова. – Я испугался, что ты захочешь избавиться от меня. Я не хотел её, Нэйтан. Сначала я совсем её не хотел. А ты обожаешь детей, у тебя это с детства. И я подумал, что ты захочешь её оставить, против моей воли. Эта мысль напугала меня до чёртиков.

Дюк надолго замолкает, но когда Нэйтан уже готов что-нибудь сказать, заговаривает вновь.

\- А потом я испугался, что ты уже никогда меня не захочешь. Нэйтан, из меня вылез настоящий ребёнок. Ну окей, не совсем вылез. – На губах Дюка появляется тень его привычной усмешки. – Сначала было очень больно, а потом мой живот засветился и…в общем, младенец переместился ко мне на руки. Не пытайся спрашивать подробности, я сам до конца не знаю, как этот механизм сработал. А потом Библиотека сказала, - и как именно она это сделала это тоже долгая история, - что я ей понравился. И она готова подарить мне одно желание. И если я пройду через Дверь Желаний, то оно обязательно исполнится.

\- И чего же ты пожелал? – осторожно спрашивает Нэйтан, не уверенный, что получит ответ на свой вопрос. Но Дюк продолжает говорить.

\- Я захотел стать обычным. Обычная жизнь, без траблс, без Библиотек, без мужских беременностей. Я прошел сквозь Дверь и стал мистером Фостером, адвокатом по бракоразводным делам. С женой, дочерью, садом, роскошным домом и дорогими машинами. Именно так в детстве я представлял себе обычную жизнь. Она всегда пугала меня до жути, но когда я оказался с младенцем на руках в магической Библиотеке в параллельной Вселенной, именно такая жизнь показалась мне пределом мечтаний.

\- Но ты помнил, - хмурится Нэйтан. – Я имею в виду, ты же ответил на мой поцелуй тогда, в твоем…эмм…в общем, в кабинете.

\- Поначалу я искренне верил в свою новую личность, но когда я тебя увидел, что-то внутри у меня дрогнуло, - Дюк задумчиво кусает губу. – А вот когда ты меня поцеловал, я сразу всё вспомнил. Почти сразу. Но я всё равно не был готов вернуться к моей настоящей жизни. Я подумал, что имею право хотя бы раз в жизни пожить в мире своих иллюзий. А потом эти иллюзии чуть не прикончили тебя в моей собственной кухне. Вот уж правда отрезвляющий звоночек. Остальное, я думаю, ты знаешь.

\- Дюк, - Нэйтан поворачивается на бок, чтобы заглянуть Дюку в глаза. – Тебе не надо от меня бежать. Я знаю, ты бежал всю жизнь: от своего отца-алкоголика, от своей мерзкой мамаши, от равнодушных учителей, от закона, от ответственности, от бандитов. Но тебе не надо бежать от меня. Я никогда не заставлю тебя делать то, что ты не хочешь. Я обещаю тебе.

\- И я верю тебе, Нэйтан, - Дюк широко улыбается и смотрит на Нэйтана так, будто он собственноручно повесил Луну на небо. Нэйтану кажется, что он готов утонуть в этих бездонных карих глазах.

Идиллию нарушает уверенное детское хныканье. Дюк закатывает глаза и порывается встать с кровати. Нэйтан кладет ему руку на плечо, мешая подняться.

\- Нэйт, если её срочно не покормить, она будет рыдать ещё часа два, - Дюк умоляюще смотрит на Нэйтана.

\- Я покормлю её, - Нэйтан улыбается, садясь на постели и оглядываясь в поисках своих боксеров.

\- О, я просто обязан это увидеть, - усмехается Дюк, вставая с кровати и торопливо надевая шорты. – Я уверен, это будет самая умилительная картина в моей жизни.

\- Привыкай, - хмыкает Нэйтан и, поймав Дюка в короткий поцелуй, уверенно направляется на кухню. Дюк заливисто смеется и спешит за ним, на ходу доставая телефон из кармана шорт.


End file.
